1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a music generator, and more particularly, to the type that is self-contained and portable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many instruments and devices generate musical notes. Few are portable hand held and self-contained. The present invention permits a user to generate musical tones, separated by half tones, over at least two octaves with five keys. A user can readily convey a melody to others by merely manipulating the device with one hand. The present invention is volumetrically efficient and also provides an ergonometric shape.